At The Stroke of Midnight
by pyrolyn-776
Summary: Because I got the girl. And in the end, isn't that what every guy wants to say at the stroke of Midnight?


Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Degrassi. Higher ups beat me on that piece of real estate.

**A/N: So. I've watched Degrassi for years. I haven't ever written a piece for it though, mostly because everything I've wanted to happen has happened (and then things shifted and my happy mood did a one-eighty). But I digress. The reason I've NOW decided to write something is because I saw a little something between characters Alli B. and Johnny D. I really, really like them together. AND THERE IS NOTHING. -sigh- So, I've resorted to fiction. Maybe someone will like this. Read on, thanks. :)**

* * *

I was surprised when she pulled away so quickly, clamping a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth. She squeaked, but I knew it wasn't because she didn't see the kiss coming. I was confused for a second before my lips curled up. "Was that your first kiss?"

She shrugged in her trademark happy way, and smiled coyly. "The next one won't be."

I shook my head and laughed, taking a sip of the classic school dance punch. Afterwards I turned back to her, and when I looked into her eyes I said everything I couldn't say in words. I took a hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You're alright, Backwoods."

"You can call me Alli, you know."

I shook my head. "Nah. I like Backwoods better."

"Maybe I should give you a nickname," she said, tilting her head to the side.

To myself I couldn't help but think that what we were doing was totally wrong. She was just a niner, fourteen as far as I knew. That put us at an extremely awkward four year age difference. I wasn't sure if I could do it. It wouldn't be right. But on the bright side, if it came down to it, I could kick her brother's ass.

I smiled and brushed back a strand of her hair, pleased when she smiled back. "Yeah? How 'bout creepy pedophile? I think that suits me well, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes and before I even realized what she was doing, her lips were on mine. And for just her second kiss, her lips seemed surprisingly experienced. "I'm not a little girl, Johnny. Just because you see it that way, just because other people _will _see it that way...it doesn't mean that the sparks between us," she made a motion with the hand I wasn't clutching onto for dear life, "are going to just disappear. I really like you. And I know you like me. Isn't that enough?"

"But you're just fourteen. And I'm turning eighteen in two weeks, Backwoods. You don't think people are going to think it's sick?"

"So what? Who cares? Do you like me or not?"

I sighed and said lowly, "You know I do."

"Then don't worry." She started to rub circles into my hand. "If things are meant to be," she mumbled, "then it'll work out."

"Backwoods -

She cut me off once again with her lips. When she pulled away, we were only an inch apart. "Do you really want to waste time talking when we could be doing this?" She leaned in slowly, kissing me in ways niner's should be forbidden.

I had to stop myself before things got out of hand. "We can't, Backwoods. I can't."

She didn't say anything and uncharacteristically, I wished she would say something instead of looking away.

"Look..." I tried to say something to make things okay, but when she looked at me with tears, I couldn't do it. I sighed and pulled her head into my chest. "We tell no one, you got it? Not until you're fifteen."

She sniffled but held on tightly to my shirt. "You smell like strawberries and grilled cheese sandwiches," she choked out.

I squeezed her tiny frame into me, a pretty imperfect fit if you asked me. "You're a weird one, Backwoods."

"I am not weird," she insisted.

I smiled because she couldn't see it, but whispered to her, "You're right. You're not. You're...pretty damn amazing."

I knew things from that point on were not going to be easy. Keeping Alli a secret from the guys would be hell, and playing Ken to my newly acquired Barbie was definitely going to present a challenge. I knew it was only a matter of time before we couldn't keep things a secret. And honestly, I didn't care. Because I got the girl.

And in the end, isn't that what every guy wants to say at the stroke of Midnight?

* * *

**A/N: -sigh- I have NO idea why I wrote this from Johnny's perspective, but I do know why I didn't do it from Alli's. But anyways, I hope my version of Johnny wasn't too mushy for you guys (or whoever clicked on this and didn't make it to the end without clicking the backspace.) Thanks for reading and I would sincerely appreciate a review if you can spare me the time. Gracias. **


End file.
